High school Drama
by Always-Hungry-Dino
Summary: Tori is the new girl at Goode high and is determined to make some new friends, she meets percabeth, Caleo, ryico, Jiper and octacheal. she develops a new crush but he is taken by the schools queen bee. Will she ever be able to get him to be her own? follow Tori and her friends as they survive highschool! AU world.
1. Chapter 1

TORIS POV

Hello people of the world! My name is Tori Warner and I am 18 years old. I'm currently walking to my new school Goode high.

I entered through the door "Hi, my name is Tori Warner, im the new student" I say to the lady at the front desk, she looks up from her computer. She has slightly grey hair and pale blue eyes, "Ah yes Tori Warner, here is your schedule and your locker number and code" she says handing me a piece of paper "thankyou" I say

I walk through the halls when I bump in to two people

"Omigod we're so sorry are you ok?" says a female voice

"Here let me help you up" says a male voice

Once im off the floor I take a good look at them, the girl has beautiful honey golden curls a perfectly tanned body with startling grey eyes. The guy is also perfectly tanned and he has sparkling sea green eyes and a muscular body

"It's fine, im alright I Tori by the way" I say

"Hi Tori, im Annabeth and this is my boyfriend Percy" says Annabeth

"Hey, so can you guys show me locker E14?" I ask

"That's right next to my locker, c'mon I'll show you" says Annabeth

I get to know more about Annabeth and Percy; I swear that they are the CUTEST COUPLE EVER!

"OK here is your locker" Annabeth says

"Hey wise girl I gotta go get my books, I'll see you at homeroom" he says kissing her forehead

"OK bye seaweed brain"

"Love you" says Percy smiling at her

"Love you too" Annabeth replies

"AWWWWWW YOU GUYS ARE SO FRGGING CUTE" I sequel

"Omigosh! PERCABETH!" I say jumping up and down

"Um percabeth?" asks Annabeth

"It's your ship name duh, and when I see you two guys together I will call you percabeth" I say

"Ok then, bye Annabeth" Percy says while leaving

THEBESTLINEBREAKEREVERINVENTED!

I was headed to my first period which was maths when I bumped in to someone (I really have to stop meeting people like this) I picked myself up and looked at the person who had just bumped in to me, he had short brown hair warm brown eyes and light dark skin just like me and boy was he hot!

"Sorry about that" I say

"It's ok, im Nate" he said

"Im Tori, as you can see im new" I say

"Nice to meet you" he says

Before I can reply I girl wearing a hot pink mini skirt and a white tank top with hot pink heels, she had dead straight brown hair and blue eyes, her face was practically caked up with make-up.

"Nate, honey I was looking for you everywhere!" she says

Before Nate could reply she smashed her lips on to his I felt my heart break in to tiny little pieces.

After they had stopped kissing Nate introduced me to his girlfriend

"Tori this is Jessica, my girlfriend" he says

"Hi, nice to meet you" I say

She just smiled

"Um, Nate why don't you go inside I'll catch up with you" she says

"Ok" says Nate I was just about to follow him when Jessica grabbed my wrist

"Listen here, Nate is MY boyfriend and if you EVER try and make a move on him I will make your life living hell" she said dangerously low

I just nod and go inside

Finally it's time for lunch I see Percabeth and head to their table

"Hey percabeth" I say

"Hey Tori" says Annabeth

"Guys this is Tori, Tori this is Piper and Jason, Leo and Calypso, Rachael and Octavian and Reyna and Nico" Annabeth finished

"Hey" they said in usinon

"Um, I guessing the way Annabeth introduced you guys like as in couples you guys are dating?" I asked

"Yup" said Leo

"Awesome now, I will be making ship names, ok for Piper and Jason you guys will be Jiper, Leo and Calypso you guys will be Caleo, Rachael and Octavian, you guys will be Octachael, Reyna and Nico you guys will be Reyico and Percy and Annabeth is Percabeth.

"Um ok then" said Reyna

"Anyway, do YOU have a crush Tori?" Piper asked

"Um well there is this one guy, he's name is Nate" I say blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! SO I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH CAUSE OF EXAMS, BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO **

STILL TORI'S POV

"NATE?!" exclaimed Piper

"You do know that he is Jessica's boyfriend right?" asked Reyna

"I know, I know, but he's so cute!" I said

"Does Jessica know?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, she told me to stay away from him or else she'd make my life a living hell" I said

"Great" said Leo with sarcasm

"C'mon, we better get to class" said Annabeth

"Yeah, I don't wanna be late for class" I said

-LINE BREAK-

I was walking to Art when I heard a familiar voice

"Hey, wait up" said the voice

I knew that voice it was Nate, I turned around to see him running down the hallway towards me

"Hey" I said

"Hey, so are you going to art?" he said

"Yeah" I reply

"Cool, me too c'mon we don't want to be late" he said

On our way to art I found out a lot of thing about Nate, like he has an older sister named Kat and a younger brother named Michael. We had a lot in common like we both liked to play sports; music and we both loved the movie Vampires Suck.

We finally arrived at art with ten minutes to spear when we entered I saw the queen bee herself, Jessica

"Nate, sweetie over here!" said shouted

Nate went and sat down next to Jessica and gave her a kiss, my heart broke it to a billion pieces knowing that Nate was never going to be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**HULLO EVERYONE! SO NEW CHAPPY UP! UM SO YEAH…..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO **

ANNABETHS POV

"Poor Tori" I said to Percy as we were walking to Greek class

"Yeah, she has a crush on Jessica's boyfriend and that is not good" Said Percy

"We need to get her mind off Nate and maybe just maybe she'll forget about him" I said

"Awesome idea Wise girl" he said kissing my cheek

"Thanks Seaweed Brain" I said blushing

We both entered Greek class with five minutes to spear,

"So how do you think we can get Tori to forget about Nate?" asked Percy

"Well, why don't we introduce her to some of your single friends?" I asked Percy

"Awesome, we'll show her after school" he said

"Yup" I said popping the 'P'

-LINE BREAK-

"Annabeth where are you taking me!?" demanded Tori

"To meet some single guys!" I said

"So you can forget about Nate" said Percy

Before I can reply a guy came up to us, he had sandy blonde coloured hair, Sea blue eyes and a tanned body,

"Hey guys who's this?" he asked pointing to me

"Hey, Michael this is Tori, she's new" said Percy

"Hi, Im Michael Yew"

"Hey, Im Tori Warner"

"So, we'll leave you guys to chat" I said

"Yeah, see ya" said Percy grabbing my hand and walking off

TORIS POV

"So, how do you like school?" Michael asked

"Well, it's not that bad" I reply

"So, this is a bit awkward" he said

"Yeah" I laughed

Michael was great, He was funny, caring, kind and hot, but my mind was still on Nate, his warm brown eyes his great smile and well everything about him is perfect.

"So um do you wanna go to the movies on Saturday?" he asked

Whoa, he was asking me on a date, should I accept? It'll get my mind off Nate

"Yeah, I'd love that" I say smiling

"Awesome, I guess I'll see you then" he said blushing

"Yeah, um well I gotta go" he said

"OK, bye" I say

"Bye" I replied

I find Annabeth and Percy making out

"Guys, please you're like the cutest couples but seriously PDA" I say

They pull off immediately and go bright red

"Sorry, so how'd it go with Michael?" asked Annabeth

"He asked me out" I say blushing

"AWESOME! So did you say yes?" asked Annabeth

"Duh, of course I said yes" I said

"See, now you don't have to worry about Nate" said Percy

"Thanks guys" I say.


	4. Chapter 4

**HULLO! THIS IS A REYICO CHAPPY!**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO **

NICO

I was madly in love with Reyna, Her beautiful dark chocolate hair. Her dark eyes that can suck you in and the best thing is that she's mine.

"Hey RARA" I say sitting next to her

"Hey Death Breath" she says kissing my cheek

"So that new girl Tori, she's in a bit of a bad situation" I say

"Yeah, having a crush on the queen bees boyfriend" she said

"Yeah, Percy told me that they're gunna help her get over her" I said

"That's good" she says

"Anyway I was wondering if you wanna go out today cause we haven't been out much" I say taking a hold of her hand

"I'd love that Nico" she says smiling

"Great" I say leaning in to kiss her

Her lips are soft and gentle and the taste of her strawberry lip-gloss.

"Ahem, I would like of you save the PDA for later" says are history teacher as he comes in,

Me and Reyna both pull away blushing.

-TIME SKIP TO DATE-

"Hey gorgeous" I say

"Hey cutie" she says smiling at mean

"So where are you taking me?" I ask

"You'll see" I say

We enter an Italian restaurant and the waitress takes us to a table

"So here are your menus, and when you'd like to order just give a shout" she says winking at me

Hmm I wonder what that means

REYNA POV

That stupid waitress trying to flirt with Nico

"Um excuse me we would like to order" I call out to her

"So what would you like?" she says obviously referring to Nico

"We will have one large pasta to share please" he says

"Ok, any drinks?" she asks

"Um I'll have a coke" he says

"And I'll have a water" I say

"K, coming right up" she says winking at Nico AGAIN

That's it I've had it

I took his hand and smiled

"So" I say

"So?" he says smiling

"You look beautiful today" he says

"Thanks" I say blushing

I see the waitress heading to our table, I lean in to kiss Nico, and he gets the idea and starts leaning in, finally in what seems like for ever our lips meet, I see out of the corner of my eye the waitress standing at our table looking very disappointed. I close my eyes a start kissing him back, after about 3 minutes of kissing, we finally pulled away due to the lack of oxygen.

I see that waitress still standing there, I smile at her sourly and she does the same.

"So here's your food" she says

"Thanks" I say

She finally walks of and this time she's NOT winking at Nico. After we finish our meals we head to the beach, we don't talk just look in to each other's eyes, enjoying the silence.

Nico drops me off at his house

"Thanks for the date, I really enjoyed it" I say

"No problem m'lady" he says with a fake British accent

I kiss him one last time before entering my house.

**OKIDOKIE THAT WAS A REYICO CHAPTER!**

**AND WELL YEAH..**

**HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAP WILL BE WEN MICHAEL AND TORI GO ON A DATE. **


End file.
